Magia
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Aku menginginkan harapan, tetapi yang kudapatkan justru kutukan. Meskipun begitu, aku akan terus berjuang melawan para perompak lautan bersama rekan-rekanku demi melindungi seorang chimera yang kupercaya... AU! Pirate!Kise x Neko!Kuroko. Double POV.


**Magia by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Tak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil Yukira dari fanfic ini.**

 **Warning : little bit of OOC, violence scene, dark fantasy, etc.**

 **Note : Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Kalafina – Magia ketika membaca fanfic ini (khususnya di bagian battle scene).**

Yo, minna! Kali ini, Yukira mau nyoba bikin fanfic Pirate!Kise x Neko!Kuroko.

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

 **Kise POV**

Aku memandangi langit malam dari geladak kapal. Aku mendesah pelan, sesaat kemudian, kepalaku terasa pening dan sebuah ingatan beberapa tahun silam yang tak ingin kuingat lagi kembali menghantuiku...

" _Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!"_

" _Jangan berontak, anak kecil!"_

 _Praang! Buk! Buk! Akhhh!_

" _He... hentikan..."_

" _Tak usah berteriak!" dan pukulan itu kembali mendarat di tubuhku yang penuh luka-luka._

Sial! Kepalaku semakin pening dan sekeliling kapal mulai berputar-putar. Aku berusaha mencari pegangan supaya tidak jatuh.

"Eh, Kapten! Kapten!" terdengar suara teriakan rekan-rekanku, namun aku tak dapat membalas teriakan mereka karena pandanganku yang semakin mengabur dan akhirnya gelap.

* * *

"Kapten Kise! Akhirnya anda sadar!" seru Moriyama.

"Ah... a... aku di... mana?" tanyaku setengah linglung.

"Anda berada di kamar." Jawab Moriyama. "Tadi kami menemukan anda pingsan di geladak. Ada apa, Kapten? Apakah anda sedang kurang sehat?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku. "Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Lagi-lagi aku melontarkan kebohongan untuk menutupi keadaanku yang sebenarnya.

Moriyama hanya terdiam. Lalu ia meninggalkan kamarku dan menutup pintunya yang menimbulkan bunyi 'krieeet' jika dibuka tutup karena engsel pintunya yang sudah usang dan jarang diminyaki—karena sulitnya mencari minyak di tengah lautan.

Aku kembali tercenung, tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalaku. Aku menoleh ke arah seekor kucing berbulu hitam putih. Wajahnya tampak damai, seperti tak memiliki beban apapun. Tetapi, itu justru membuatku tersenyum pedih mengingat masa laluku dengannya.

" _Kau terluka?" tanyaku kepada seekor kucing yang sedang meringkuk dalam kondisi memprihatinkan._

" _Meong." Hanya itu yang dijawab oleh sang kucing._

" _Sini, kubawa pulang."_

Kurokocchi, apa kau mengingat masa-masa itu? Masa di mana aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan terluka parah, lalu kubawa pulang dan akhirnya tinggal bersamamu. Kau tahu? Ketika aku selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bersamamu, saat itulah aku ingin meledak. Ingin rasanya aku menangis meraung sekeras-kerasnya karena mengingat masa laluku tak sebahagia itu.

Aku memandangi cincin yang tersemat di jari manis kiriku. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum getir. Seingatku, cincin itu kudapatkan sebagai hasil dari ikatan kontrakku dengan seorang penyihir 10 tahun yang lalu.

" _Apa kau menginginkan keajaiban dalam hidupmu?"_

" _Ya. Aku tak ingin menderita lagi!_

" _Kalau begitu, ucapkanlah harapanmu dan aku akan mewujudkannya."_

" _Baiklah." Aku berdiri. "Aku ingin menjadi Kapten bajak laut hebat supaya orang-orang yang senasib denganku tak menderita lagi!"_

 _Sesaat kemudian, aku merasakan rasa sakit seperti dikuliti. Kubuka kedua netraku, terlihat sebuah tali tipis panjang berwarna_ topaz _sedang melayang-layang di dekatku._

" _Ambillah." Kata penyihir tersebut. "Kau sudah terikat kontrak denganku."_

 _Aku mengambil tali tersebut, dan voila, tali tersebut langsung melingkari jari manis kiriku membentuk sebuah cincin dengan motif aneh._

10 tahun itu sudah lama sekali, tetapi kenapa bayangan peristiwa yang telah menjungkirbalikkan hidupku seratus delapan puluh derajat itu masih saja menghantuiku? Apa ini efek kutukan yang kuterima sebagai hasil dari harapanku... atau pengaruh sihir?

Akh, memikirkannya saja membuat otakku meledak. Lebih baik aku tidur saja, pikirku. Kupejamkan mataku dan mulai tenggelam dalam buaian mimpi.

* * *

Pagi ini—pagi yang sama dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya—aku terbangun dengan keadaan sedikit pening. Kulihat sesosok pemuda bersurai biru muda berhiaskan telinga kucing tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Kapten Kise? Anda sudah baikan?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Tapi kepalaku masih sedikit sakit." Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawakan makanan anda ke kamar."

"Eh? Ti... tidak usah-ssu! Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

"Tak perlu memaksakan diri, Kapten. Nanti penyakit anda malah bertambah parah." Kurokocchi— _chimera (_ _1)_ yang merupakan kru kapalku—langsung berlalu dari kamarku.

 **Kuroko POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kapten Kise yang sedang terbaring di kamarnya.

"Pagi, Kak Kobori." Sapaku kepada sang koki utama kapal ini.

"Oh, pagi Kuroko." Balas Kak Kobori sambil tetap berkutat dengan aktivitasnya. "Mau menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kapten seperti biasa?"

"Ya. Kondisinya kurang baik hari ini." jawabku. "Dia sering sakit kepala dan selalu bermimpi buruk. Aku jadi kasihan padanya."

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu." Kata Kak Kobori. "Karena mengikat kontrak dengan seorang penyihir sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dia mendapatkan harapannya, yaitu menjadi Kapten kapal. Namun, sebagai hasil dari harapannya, ia harus bertarung melawan musuh-musuhnya dan seluruh kenangan buruknya selalu menghantuinya setiap malam sebagai bentuk kutukan yang harus ditanggungnya."

Aku terdiam. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Kise, Kapten kapalku yang baik hati dan periang, harus memikul beban yang sangat berat demi bertahan di tengah kerasnya kehidupan lautan.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang." Akhirnya, aku buka suara. "Apakah kutukan Kapten Kise bisa dihilangkan?"

"Sayangnya, kutukannya menempel pada Kapten seumur hidupnya. Jadi, tak bisa dihilangkan." Jawab Kak Kobori sedih. Namun langsung berubah ceria ketika melihat masakannya sudah matang. Ia menatanya di piring dan meletakkannya di atas nampan. "Tolong antarkan ini kepada Kapten, ya!"

"Baik." Balasku sambil mengambil nampan berisi sarapan dan mengantarkannya kepada Kapten.

* * *

Tok tok tok. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Kapten Kise.

"Masuk." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam kamar. Aku langsung membuka pintu.

"Ini kubawakan sarapan anda." Kataku.

"Terima kasih-ssu." Balas Kapten Kise, lalu mulai memakan sarapannya.

 **Kise POV**

Aku memakan sarapanku dengan sedikit rakus. Maklum, aku sangat lapar karena tidak makan malam akibat kejadian di geladak semalam.

"Kapten." Terdengar suara pelan dari mulut Kurokocchi, namun masih dapat kutangkap dengan indera pendengaranku.

"Apa-ssu?" sahutku sambil meletakkan sendok di atas piring.

"Kak Kobori pernah bilang kalau Kapten terkena kutukan, apa itu benar?" tanya Kurokocchi. Spontan, aku seperti orang tersambar petir mendengarnya. Dari mana dia tahu? Apa Kak Kobori menceritakannya?

Entah berapa detik yang telah kuhabiskan untuk mencerna kalimat Kurokocchi barusan. Aku menghela napas dan menjawab pertanyaan Kurokocchi dengan suara tercekat.

"Ya, itu benar. Dan itu terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu..."

Kurokocchi terdiam mendengarnya. Kuceritakan seluruh peristiwa yang terjadi padaku hingga aku menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Ketika aku masih kecil, aku dijual orang tuaku kepada para perompak karena masalah ekonomi. Setelah dijual, aku diperlakukan seperti budak dan mereka selalu menyiksaku jika aku membantah perintah mereka. Hingga suatu hari, aku berhasil melarikan diri dari markas para perompak dan menyendiri di tepi sungai. Saat itulah, aku bertemu dengan seorang penyihir. Penyihir itu bilang bahwa dia bisa memberikanku kekuatan jika aku mengucapkan suatu harapan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung berkata bahwa aku ingin menjadi Kapten kapal demi menghapuskan penderitaan semua orang yang senasib denganku."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Jiwaku ditarik keluar dalam bentuk tali panjang. Ketika aku mengambilnya, tali tersebut langsung membentuk cincin ini." aku menunjukkan cincin bermotif _alphabet theban_ yang tersemat di jari manis sebelah kiriku. "Keesokan harinya, aku mendadak mendapatkan kapal dan krunya, lalu aku diangkat sebagai Kapten kapal oleh mereka. Selama sepuluh tahun kami bersama, kami selalu berlayar dan singgah sejenak ke pulau-pulau sekaligus angkat senjata jika ada musuh yang menyerang. Tetapi aku selalu dihantui oleh masa laluku yang kelam melalui mimpiku selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini."

"Hmmm. Seperti itulah hukum alam, Kapten." Kurokocchi mengambil kesimpulan. "Jika kau ingin mewujudkan suatu harapan, maka kau juga harus menanggung akibatnya."

"Ya, itu benar." Aku tersenyum pahit. "Tetapi Tak ada cara untuk menghilangkan kutukan ini, yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah bertahan dan terus bertarung. Kontrakku dengan penyihir itu hanya bisa diakhiri oleh kematianku."

Hening. Tak ada suara apapun yang keluar, baik dari mulutku maupun mulut Kurokocchi. Kami sama-sama tenggelam dalam diam hingga keheningan itu pecah oleh teriakan dari kru kapalku.

"Ada musuh! Ada musuh!"

 **Kuroko POV.**

"Ada musuh! Ada musuh!"

Aku dan Kapten Kise tersentak ketika mendengar teriakan tersebut, lalu berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju geladak utama.

"Siapa mereka?!" tanya Kapten Kise gusar.

"Kelompok bajak laut hiu putih!" jawab Kak Hayakawa. "Kali ini, mereka membawa ribuan pasukan!"

"Sial! Ini bukan waktunya untuk main-main!" seru Kak Moriyama. "Persiapkan senjata! Tak perlu menunggu sinyal merah! Langsung serang begitu mereka mendekat!"

Para kru kapal kami sibuk mempersiapkan berbagai senjata seperti pedang, pistol, meriam dan jenis-jenis senjata lainnya yang tak bisa kusebutkan satu-satu. Sementara aku hanya terpaku sambil memegang jubah Kapten Kise.

"Kurokocchi, tetaplah berada di dekatku apapun yang terjadi." Kata Kapten Kise sambil mencabut pedang miliknya.

Kapal kelompok perompak musuh pun akhirnya mendekat, seluruh pasukan langsung menyerang mereka dengan kekuatan penuh. Kapten Kise dan aku berusaha menghabisi para musuh yang terus mendekati kami.

"Sial! Mereka terlalu banyak!" seru Kapten Kise sambil melepaskan jubah merahnya dan ia mengibaskannya ke depan. Keluarlah sepuluh senapan dari jubah tersebut.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Kapten Kise mulai menembaki para musuh dengan senapan miliknya, lalu membuangnya ke laut dan kembali menembak dengan senapan lain. Aku benar-benar takjub melihat kehebatan Kapten yang mampu menghabisi puluhan musuh hanya dengan menggunakan senapan sekali pakainya.

"Hebat... bagaimana dia bisa begitu?" tanyaku.

"Itulah kekuatan Kapten Kise." Jawab Kak Moriyama. "Sejak mengikat kontrak dengan penyihir, dia memiliki kekuatan berkali-kali lipat dari manusia normal. Selain itu, ia mampu mengeluarkan senapan dari seluruh pakaiannya. Meskipun senapan tersebut hanya sekali pakai, tetapi mampu menghabisi banyak nyawa sekali tembak."

Aku semakin terpaku mendengan jawaban Kak Moriyama. Suara sabetan pedang, suara meriam, dan suara senapan Kapten Kise masih terdengar.

"Baiklah! Inilah saatnya!" seru Kapten Kise sambil berdiri di atas sebuah meriam raksasa yang mengarah ke arah kapal musuh. _"Tiro Finale(_ _2)_ _!"_

SYUUUT... DUUUAAAR!

Kapal itu pun akhirnya meledak oleh tembakan _Tiro Finale_ Kapten Kise.

"Keren.." ucapku. Aku sangat takjub oleh kemampuan bertarung Kapten Kise hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada musuh di belakangku.

"Kuroko, di belakangmu!" teriak Kak Kasamatsu. Aku menoleh, ternyata ada dua orang musuh sedang memegang pedang berusaha menghabisiku, namun dengan insting hewanku, aku langsung membunuh mereka dengan gigitan dan cakaranku.

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Kak Moriyama sambil menghapus peluhnya.

"Kau salah, Kak Moriyama." Sahut Kapten Kise. "Ini baru dimulai."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Kapten berkata seperti itu? Aku tak tahu alasannya, tetapi kenapa aku merasa tak enak? Seperti ada seseorang yang datang ke sini dengan aura membunuh yang kuat.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang pria bersurai abu-abu dengan tatapan angkuh ke dalam kapal kami

"Lama tak bertemu, Ryouta." Sapa seorang pria tersebut sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Kapten seperti seorang prajurit yang ingin mengajak duel lawannya.

Kapten Kise tak berkata apa-apa sambil menatap lawannya dengan penuh kebencian. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dari sarungnya.

"Akhirnya... kita berduel lagi setelah dua tahun tidak berjumpa, Shougo." Ucap Kapten Kise.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin mengajakku bertarung." Balas pria tersebut. "Baiklah. Kuterima tantanganmu!"

"Mundurlah!" perintah Kapten Kise kepada kami.

Aku dan kru lainnya langsung mundur. Kapten Kise mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk menyerang pria yang bernama Shougo tersebut. Namun, sepertinya dia dapat menangkis serangan Kapten dengan mudah. Justru teknik berpedang Kapten malah berbalik menyerang Kapten sendiri. Ketika ia berniat menggunakannya lagi, pedangnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali!

"Kak Kasamatsu... orang ini siapa?" tanyaku. "Dia benar-benar membuat Kapten tak berdaya di hadapannya."

"Dia adalah Kapten bajak laut hiu putih, namanya Haizaki Shougo." Jawab Kak Kasamatsu. "Dia terkenal memiliki teknik meniru gerakan lawan dengan mengubah ritmenya hingga akhirnya lawannya tak bisa menggunakan teknik tersebut."

Aku tercekat mendengarnya. 'Ka-kapten...'

 **Kise POV**

Aku terduduk lemas di hadapan Shougo **.** Sial, dia benar-benar peniru ulung hingga aku tak bisa menggunakan teknik berpedangku lagi.

"Kau benar-benar lemah, Ryouta." Kata Shougo sambil meletakkan pedangnya di leherku.

Mataku melotot ketika melihat pedang yang telah berada di leherku. Apakah aku akan segera menjemput ajal di sini? Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak boleh mati dulu! Aku harus mengalahkan Shougo terlebih dahulu. Tetapi, pedangku tak mempan lagi untuk dipakai sebagai alat bertarung.

Aku menatap cincin 'perjanjian'ku di jari kiriku. Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus menggunakan kekuatan dari sini? Jangan! Bisa saja dia mencuri teknik itu lagi. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya memiliki senapan khas yang hanya bisa dikeluarkan lewat sihir. Aku semakin kalut memikirkannya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kapten Kise!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari lantai dua. Aku menoleh.

"Kurokocchi..." ucapku pelan, lalu tersenyum dan kembali berdiri.

"Shougo-san, kali ini, aku akan benar-benar **membunuh** mu." Kataku sambil menekankan kata membunuh.

"Heeh?" sahut Shougo. "Kau sudah kalah sekarang! Buat apa kau ingin melawanku, hah?"

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" aku tersenyum licik. "Kali ini berbeda... aku akan mengeluarkan kekuatan asliku!"

Aku melepas jubahku dan melemparkannya ke udara. SYUUUT! TRAK! TRAK! TRAK! Keluarlah enam senapan dari sana. Aku kembali beraksi dengan mengeluarkan satu senapan dari dadaku.

"Sial! Kali ini, Ryouta benar-benar serius!" umpat Shougo sambil melirik anak buahnya. "Serang dia!" perintahnya.

Anak-anak buah Shougo dengan sigap langusng menyerangku. Aku langsung menembakkan satu senapan ke arah depan, lalu melemparkannya ke arah anak buah Shougo yang berada di belakangku. Aku mengambil dua senapan lagi dan langsung menembak ke dua arah yang berbeda. Sesekali, aku bergerak memutar sambil menendang anak buah Shougo yang berusaha menyerang.

Aku kembali memutarkan tubuhku dan kembali mengeluarkan lima senapan dari perutku. DOR! DOR! DOR! Aku kembali menyerang antek-antek Shougo secara membabi buta. Aku mengaitkan tali tambang di dekat tiang dan berayun sambil menembaki mereka.

' _Tubuhku ringan sekali...'_ batinku senang. _'Baru kali ini aku bertarung sesenang ini! Saat ini, aku tak pernah merasa sendiri lagi!'_

Aku melancarkan aksi-aksi membunuhku dengan berbagai senapan hingga tak ada lagi musuh yang tersisa, terkecuali Shougo.

"Keparat kau... teknik apa itu, Ryouta?!" tanya Shougo dengan penuh amarah.

"Inilah teknik bertarungku yang asli yang takkan bisa ditiru oleh siapapun." Jawabku tenang namun penuh penekanan. "Bahkan oleh orang sepertimu sekalipun."

"Apa?!"

DOR! Aku langsung menembakkan senapan ke arah lengan Shougo, tetapi Shougo dengan gesit menghindar. Aku kembali mengeluarkan dua senapan dan menembaknya ke arah Shougo. Shougo terlihat tak berdaya hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan luka tembak di kaki.

"Akhirnya kau tunduk juga." Kataku. Aku langsung mengubah senapan yang sedang kupegang hingga membesar dari ukuran aslinya.

" _Tiro Finale!"_ teriakku.

Syuuut... DUAAAR! Shougo akhirnya tertembak sambil mengeluarkan asap dari seluruh tubuhnya. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat musuh bebuyutanku akhirnya tewas di tanganku sendiri.

JLEB!

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pedang langsung menusuk jantungku. Aku sangat terkejut dan langsung memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutku.

"Kau-!" kataku dengan suara tercekat.

"Kau kalah, Ryouta." Sahut pria yang menusukku. Aku terbelakak, Shougo! Bukankah dia sudah kubunuh tadi?!

SREET! Dia mencabut pedangnya dari dadaku. Aku langsung ambruk seketika. Pandanganku mulai mengabur, tapi aku masih bisa melihat Shougo kabur dari kapalku dengan cara meloncat.

Seluruh Inderaku mulai kehilangan fungsinya, tubuhku mulai mati rasa. Namun sebelum seluruh tubuhku mati sepenuhnya, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara teriakan.

"Kapten! Kapten!"

 **Kuroko POV.**

"Kapten! Kapten!" aku berlari ke arah Kapten Kise yang terkapar di lantai satu dengan darah yang menggenangi dirinya.

"Kuro... ko... cchi?" tanya Kapten Kise dengan suara pelan.

"Kapten! Kau terluka parah!" seruku. "Biar kupanggilkan dokter!"

"Tak usah... Kurokocchi." Sahut Kapten Kise. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Kapten Kise yang berlumuran darah. "Aku... sudah tidak apa-apa..."

"Tidak apa-apa dari mana, Kapten?!" jeritku. "Tertusuk tepat di jantung begini masih anda anggap tidak apa-apa?! Luka Kapten sangat parah! Anda tahu itu? Jika tak diobati maka—"

"Kurokocchi... aku tak butuh penyembuhan apapun untuk luka ini..." potong Kapten Kise. "Bagiku, inilah saatnya untuk pergi ke surga sana... aku baik-baik saja sekarang... aku bahagia menjalani kehidupan di dunia fana ini..."

"Kapten! Jangan tinggalkan kami!" Air mataku mulai mengalir. "Jika anda tak ada, siapa yang akan mendampingi kami di perjalanan berikutnya?!"

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisi kalian... meskipun kalian tak dapat melihatku, percayalah... aku akan selalu bersama kalian..."

"Kurokocchi... jaga dirimu baik-baik... walaupun aku sudah tiada, aku akan selalu menjagamu di manapun... dan kapanpun..." Kapten Kise berpesan kepadaku. Lalu melirik ke arah Kak Kasamatsu. "Kak Kasamatsu... jabatan Kapten kapal... kuserahkan padamu..."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan melaksanakan amanah darimu dengan baik." Jawab Kak Kasamatsu.

"Terima kasih..."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Kapten Kise akhirnya meninggal. Aku beserta para kru lainnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Sesaat kemudian, hujan mulai turun. Sepertinya bumi juga ikut menangisi Kapten kapal yang terkenal dengan kebaikan hatinya ini.

* * *

Sorenya—setelah Kapten Kise dimakamkan di pulau terdekat—aku termenung di geladak kapal, tempat yang menjadi favorit Kapten Kise semasa hidupnya.

"Sedang apa kau, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Kak Moriyama.

"Hanya melihat pemandangan saja." Jawabku. "Kau tahu, kenapa Kapten Kise mengorbankan dirinya demi membunuh Haizaki?"

"Itu karena hasrat melindunginya kuat. Dia tahu jika Haizaki sulit dikalahkan, tetapi dia tetap melawannya demi menyelamatkan kita semua. Jika saja dia tidak bertarung melawan Haizaki, mungkin saja kita semua akan mati."

Aku tercekat mendengarnya. Kapten Kise melindungi kami? Tetapi untuk apa? Jika saja dia mampu, bisa saja dia menghindari Haizaki dan kabur bersama kami.

" _Aku melakukan ini demi kalian-ssu."_ Terdengar sebuah suara berat yang sedikit nyaring di dekat kami.

"Kapten... Kise?" aku tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. "Dimana kau?"

" _Aku disini, Kurokocchi."_ Jawab Kapten Kise. Dia mengenakan baju khas bajak laut, tetapi tanpa jubah dan topi bulu yang selama ini selalu ia kenakan.

" _Bagiku, kalian adalah orang-orang yang berharga."_ Kapten Kise melanjutkan kata-katanya. _"Karena itulah, aku rela terbunuh oleh Shougo demi kelangsungan hidup kalian."_

"Tapi... kenapa Kapten harus mati?! Jika saja anda bisa, anda bisa saja kabur dan membawa kami semua!"

" _Kalau itu kulakukan, kehidupan kalian akan lebih suram. Jadi, jangan membuat pengorbananku sia-sia, lanjutkan hidup kalian dan teruslah bertarung jika ada musuh mendekat. Pertahankan apa yang sudah kuwariskan kepada kalian. Percayalah bahwa aku akan bersama kalian selamanya."_ Kapten Kise mulai menjauh dariku.

"Kapten! Jangan pergi, Kapten!" seruku.

" _Maaf, tapi aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dunia ini bukanlah tempat tinggalku lagi."_ jawab Kapten Kise. _"Selamat tinggal, sahabatku."_

Akhirnya Kapten Kise benar-benar menghilang. Aku hanya terpaku di tempatku, tak percaya dengan penampakan yang kulihat barusan.

"Kapten..."

"Kuroko-kun?" Kak Moriyama menepukku. "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku. "Ayo kita pergi."

Kapten, aku berjanji akan menjaga kapal ini. Aku tahu, meskipun anda sudah tiada, anda akan selalu berada di sisi kami. Kapten Kasamatsu, kapten kami yang baru, akan membimbing kami dalam perjalanan panjang ini. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Kapten ketika kami sudah menemukan tempat-tempat baru. Pasti anda akan bahagia mendengarnya di atas sana. Ah, aku jadi ingin bertemu Kapten lagi untuk berbagi cerita, meskipun hanya lewat mimpi.

~ End ~

 **A/N :**

 **Chimera : Manusia setengah hewan (ide nama dapat dari anime Fullmetal Alchemist).**

 **Tiro Finale : teknik tembakan dengan kekuatan besar (teknik ini aslinya milik Tomoe Mami dari anime Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica).**

 **Akhirnya fanfic Magia kelar juga. Maafin Yukira yang tega banget membunuh Kise-kun *nangis buaya*. Oh iya, battle scene yang ada di fanfic ini idenya dari anime Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, salah satu anime favorit Yukira. Selain itu, senjata yang dipake Kise-kun juga terinspirasi dari Mami, Mahou Shoujo yang ciri fisiknya mirip sama Kise-kun (bedanya cuma warna matanya, lagian Yukira pernah ngeliat Kise-kun crossdress pake bajunya Mami). Oh iya, ada satu hal yang ingin Yukira jelaskan. Meskipun Kise-kun sudah ditarik jiwanya keluar ketika mengikat kontrak dengan penyihir, tetapi ketika dibunuh di bagian vital tubuh manusia, maka dia tetap mati karena hanya sebagian jiwa yang ditarik, selebihnya tetap berada di dalam tubuh.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
